Okaeri, papa
by BlueLLama9
Summary: Entry for SasuSaku month 2015, day three. The married Uchihas attend a carnival.


Noises and the delicious smell of food surrounded them from all sides. People of all ages, in small groups or large, were pushing against each other, looking at the stands or trying to get to the stage where the final main event was to take place.

Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura were progressing slowly through the crowd, holding onto each other tightly as to not get separated, trying to find a way out of the festivities. It was a random, last moment decision for them to actually join the masses of people and participate, looking around at every stand and tasting a little bit of every food. It was Sakura's idea, and Sasuke knew it wasn't the best of times to be walking around and standing a lot, but she insisted she couldn't always stay cooped up inside, resting more than doing "any actual living".

The sky was clear, illuminated only by the lights within the actual carnival. For miles and miles around the small village, there was nothing else but trees and water and nature. They were weeks away from Konoha. Some days it seemed like a large distance filling them both with dread. Other days, like this one, it seemed like they could keep going on forever and it would all be okay.

Having finally found a spot, some distance away from the village, Sasuke helped his wife sit down under the cover of a large tree. Her sore back was propped on the hard trunk of the tree, and Sasuke sat down next to her and instinctively placed a hand on her belly. They said nothing for a long time. Sasuke's hand was making small circles on Sakura's large and round belly while she dozed off, her head on her husband's shoulder.

A sudden movement made both husband and wife react instantly. While Sakura winced, Sasuke's eyes widened and within a second he was facing his wife directly, staring at her face with panic.

"It's okay, darling." she said, breathing heavily. "She just moves a lot lately, is all. There's still some time."

Uchiha Sasuke was still on high alert, scared something might happen to his wife or his child. He had to admit he seemed more panicked than Sakura herself who was doing all the work. Mentally scolding himself, he fell back into his original position, resuming his caressing of Sakura's stomach.

"You said she." he spoke after a while, a barely audible whisper.

Through the faint moonlight he could see a slight blush on Sakura's cheeks. It matched her light pink hair in a way that made his stomach do funny things. Quite unacceptable things, too, considering how far along she was. After a brief moment of silence she turned her eyes up towards him and through an amazingly bright smile she said:

"It feels like a girl, Sasuke-kun. I can't explain it but I know she's a girl."

Imagining her was Sasuke's favourite thing in the world, right next to waking up next to someone and the peacefulness he felt in the air. He'd thought about having a girl, quite a lot. She'd often have her mother's eyes and cheerful smile. If he was honest with himself, she often looked just like Sakura. Whether it was because he lacked imagination or simply wanted a small version of his wife to hold and love, he couldn't tell, but he knew that whatever she'd come out looking like, she'd be the most beautiful and precious thing in the world.

Briefly, Sasuke brushed his lips over the top of his wife's head. She smelled so much like home it was no wonder to him he rarely missed the village. They'd been on the road for almost two years now. He knew Sakura had to eventually go home, and he knew it was very possible he'd be gone for a while, until his mission was over and dealt with. All he could do was think back on the moment he returned to Konoha after his initial redemption trip, the moment he saw Sakura's expression upon seeing him again. The moment he knew he wouldn't dare leave without her again.

"You'll be done with it before you know it." she spoke as if reading his mind.

She must have sensed how he tensed up. He couldn't help but do it some more as he moved his arm to embrace her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he held her tightly, as if to make sure she was really there. Before Sasuke managed to say what was on his mind, Sakura continued:

"She'll grow up knowing her papa is kind and strong. So much so that he'd sacrifice his time and happiness to make sure the world his wife and daughter live in is safe. If she won't know it at first, she'll eventually understand. And of course, Sasuke-kun, you'll eventually come home for good."

Throat incredibly tight and a pit of mixed emotions pooled in his belly, he kissed the top of her head again.

"I'll tell her how much papa misses us, and when you come home we'll both be there and she'll greet you with a smiling face. I bet she'll look just like you. We'll say, "Okaeri, papa" and then we'll live in peace, all because of you."

Tears never came easily to Uchiha Sasuke. Many things, as a matter of fact, never came easily to him, but somehow Sakura Haruno - now Uchiha - managed to bring them all to the surface. He knew he had a family, and a home, and a duty that would one day be fulfilled. He looked upon the village, at all the people enjoying the carnival, and just as the fireworks started lighting up the sky, his mind, too, began to fill with colourful thoughts. Memories and dreams of the future. A safe world where his child could grow up under the kind gaze of his wife and his own protective stare. He knew it would be alright.


End file.
